That Model Chick
by M. Tainelli
Summary: Being a sophomore in college and being a model can be crazy. Add in her two best friends, her irritable mother, and a cute dude that knocks her on her ass and life just gets a bit more interesting. A ramy fanfic! Please review and let me know if you want me to continue it. If so I'll update at five reviews.
1. Chapter 1: Football Game

I don't even know why I came. Maybe it was just so that Grace could shut the hell up. Ugh I love that girl to pieces but she is the most annoying person ever when she wants you to do something for her.

I'm Amy by the way! Well Amy Juergens, and I'm being forced to go to our school's football game against my will. I hate football and Grace knows that. Well, I don't hate it but I don't really have an interest for it. At all.

Grace and I have always been best friends. We lived in the same neighborhood as kids so I was always at her house and she was always at mine. She's my role dog, the Robin to my Batman, the Patrick to my Spongebob, the Bonnie to my Clyde and so on… but you get. She's just always been there; especially when my parents divorced and I needed a shoulder to cry on. She's one of those ride or die chicks. I just love that girl!

But anyway, back to the stupid football game. I honestly don't know why people come to these things. I mean what's so cool about dudes tackling each other, running up and down a field and getting dirty and sweaty?. Like ewww! Don't they get tired from all that running? The only time I want to see a dude get all sweaty is when… never mind I'll just keep that to myself.

Even though I hate these things, I do like coming to see who's here and if I can pick up some bait. F.Y.I. bait is like having a boy to talk to. That's what Grace, Adrian, and I came up with one day. We have too much time on our hands. But yeah, I really need someone to talk to. I'm so bored now a days since I cut back on my schedule. I don't have as many photo shoot bookings now since I school started again. I'm a sophomore in college and I learned my lesson last year not to overwhelm myself with work and school. I kid you not that I had high blood pressure with all the stress of work and trying to keep my grades up. That is something I never want to experience ever again!

Once we finally got to the game, Grace and I headed out of my car. We were taking my car therefore we were going to leave when I wanted to. Something Grace had to compromise on since I didn't really want to be here in the first place.

Once we paid for our tickets, we spotted Adrian sitting in the bleachers all the way at the top. Just great! Note the sarcasm.

"Really Adrian, you just had to sit at the top of the bleachers?" I complained.

"Hey, you didn't have to come and sit up here no one put a gun to your head." Answered Adrian.

"Ugh, whatever."

"Seriously, what's up with you? You've never had this bad of an attitude before and you haven't even greeted me properly."

"Hi Adrian, How are you today? It's good to see you."

"Lovely, and thanks for asking. But seriously what's up?"

"I don't know what's up with her either, she's been like that all day." Interupted Grace. Then she leaned in and whispered to Adrian about me having my period or something.

"No I'm not on my period, my mom called me earlier."

A chorus of knowing ohhh's was heard. Those two knew the whole back story with my mom. She and I never have been on good terms. We never see eye to eye. It's like ever since she left Ashley and me for her new little fling and was m.i.a for like five years, I just don't have the need for her presence in my life anymore. I just felt that she kicked us to the curb for some dude who she only dated for like two months. That's why now when she calls I avoid them but me not checking the number on my phone today I had to have a conversation with her. And it did not go well at all. Ever since that call I've been in a bitchy mood.

I'm not usually like this. I'm actually a nice girl. I try to avoid drama at all costs therefore me not answering her calls. Every time I talk to her she's always trying to fix our relationship and act like nothing ever happened. Like she didn't abandon my sister and me. But this time when she called she wanted me to meet her new husband and that's she pregnant with my little brother. Like I could give a shit about them two. I only give pity to that little baby cause Anne is someone I can only tolerate for a couple of minutes, an hour tops.

But yeah, I have no intention of see her or him. My sister Ashley still talks to her from time to time but I just can't do it. Her disappearance might not have affected Ashley as much as it did me and I guess that's why Ashley is still talking to her and not me. The day she left was the day my relationship with her died. I don't know if I would be able to forgive her. Before she left she was one of my best friends. I loved my mother to death. I still do but not like it was before. Right now I don't feel like rebuilding that relationship. Maybe in the future but right now I just can't. Some people think I'm overreacting and being dramatic but they weren't there. When my mom left I felt like I lost myself. My mom was my rock. Sure Grace is my best friend but there is nobody like your mother. That's just something you can't replace. After she left I don't think I was ever the same. It did take me a long time to come to turns with what she did.

She left right when I first started high school. Do you know I had to ask my dad to go by me tampons? Yea that was just one lovely conversation. But thank God for Grace's mom. She was there for all those dreadful teenage years. Kathleen is the best.

"So what did she call for this time?" Adrian asked me while watching the game.

"Guess what? She's pregnant now." They gave that look. That's why I love these girls they know she's full of shit too. "Yea." I shook my head. "She wants me to visit them in Jacksonville. Seriously if I don't answer your calls why would I want to see you?"

"Why? She apparently didn't give a fuck about you when she left and abandoned you and your sister." Grace argued.

"I know that's what I'm saying. I don't know. I just think now that she knows I'm in Miami, she thinks its some kind of sign that we should get back on good terms." I just shrugged my shoulders. I was so over talking about Anne. I turned my attention back to the game.

About five minutes later I decided to go to concession stand to occupy myself. I really did try to watch that game. I really did. I just couldn't get into it to save my life. Another little fact about me is that if I'm not interested in it I will get bored easily and my mind will wonder off to something else. I think I might have like a minor ADHD problem. Oh well.

When I got in line I was wondering what I wanted. I hadn't eaten since lunchtime and it was seven something at night. Once I ordered my food and got something for the girls too I was on my way back to our seats.

When the game was over Grace and I said bye to Adrian and I told her I'd see her tomorrow at the photo shoot. When I was walking to the exit gate, some butt head was running and almost knocked me on my ass. Lucky me that he caught the both of us before we both got embarrassed.

Before I could say anything he spoke up and said he was sorry. He better had said it or it was about to get real up at this gate. I can get ghetto if I have to. When I finally looked up I immediately forgave him.

When I say I just saw my future husband I was not lying. Sexy, gorgeous, Adonis, handsome, make you wanna smack your mamma fine, dip you in chocolate and lick it all off you good looking! I didn't know how to describe him. But I'd never been so happy to be run into like that. Whoo he is fine! I had to remind myself to go to church Sunday to thank god for blessing me. He had that chocolate brown color hair just like a Hershey bar. And he just had the cutest face I'd ever seen. He smelt good too! I bet he uses that Ralph Lauren cologne. And to top it off he had on a pair of glasses. Am I the only one who is a sucker for a cute guy with glasses? It just brings on this sexy vibe. Glasses make you look smart and it is one of my biggest fantasies to have sex with a nerd. *sigh* I think I just died and went to heaven. Or at least a little turned on right now. I know when I get home I'm gonna need to change my panties.

I finally found my voice and told him it was okay. "Hi, I'm Amy." He let me go and I almost poked my lip out in defiance but I had to remember where I was.

"I'm so sorry, I was running after my friend Ben and I was totally not watching where I was going. Yea, and I'm Richard by the way." So sexy sexy's name was Richard. Hmm. It fits him too; he does looks like some rich chocolate. You know the kind you only get during Valentine's Day because it's so expensive? Yea he surely is my Godiva chocolate!

"Well I'm sorry again, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you Amy." And with that he was gone. He left so fast I couldn't even say bye. Ugh I so wanted his number too. Damn it! Now I doubt I'll even see him again. This school has like an assload of students attending it and that's just to say if he even goes here. Ugh fuck my life!


	2. Chapter 2: The Phoot Shoot

It's been a week since I've seen Mr. Godiva chocolate and I will tell you he's been stuck in my freaking head since. When I got home that night I told myself it was going to be my mission to go look for him but I haven't done anything yet.

But yeah it's been on my to do list to ask around the campus to see if anyone knew him. Ever since I saw him in that pink Aztec looking kinda shirt I've just been feeling some type of way. Mmmm and the way he smelled it was so divine. I love a dude that has on some good ass cologne. I just get tingles every time I think about it. I'm getting chills just thinking about now.

But I seriously need to get myself together. This morning I have a photo shoot with Adrian. She and I met at the model agency we both work at. I remember first meeting her back when I first started my career in modeling. Adrian had been modeling for a year before I started. She kinda took me under her wing I guess or whatever you would call it. She kinda helped me get through that first year.

I actually never thought about modeling. It just kinda found me I guess you could say. I'm serious though, like I was literally walking around the mall the summer before I started my freshman year of college. And come to think about it I was shopping for my dorm room and school supplies and maybe some new outfits. Don't you know how those modeling agencies have their little booths set up in the mall and they just are spotting people out to sign up for some kind of stupid contest or something? Well yeah I got sucked into one of those things. Yeah and one thing led to another and blah blah blah and next thing I knew I was signing a contract with the Tanya Bailey's Modeling Agency.

Now I'm modeling for a lot of the top designers like Channel, Marc Jacobs, Ralph Lauren, and more. Today Adrian and I are shooting for the Fall collection of Gucci.

As soon as I saw that heifer I knew something was up. She had her detective face on. She always has that facial expression when she's trying to find the latest gossip.

"Sooo Amy…" she started. "Huh?" I answered half way listening. I was kinda occupied at the moment. The glam squad was beautifying me for the photo shoot. Adrian had already finished her shots and I was up next.

"How was your night last night?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "It was cool, why?" I asked her with suspicion laced in my voice. "Really? Cause I thought I saw you booed up with some dude yesterday when I was leavin'."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Man I swear nothing ever gets passed that girl. She always sees something that's why I gave her the nickname E! News. Whenever I need the latest gossip she's the person I go to. She's my own Perez Hilton only the girl and prettier version. Ugh that dude is creepy! You know I never understood how he can gossip about someone else but he looks like an ugly ass monkey. But anyway I'm getting sidetrack here. She knows everyone and everything. Sometimes I hate that she finds out everything. I love that girl just as much as I love Grace, but man if that girl ain't the nosiest person ever! I honestly think she has her major mixed up. She majoring in business but she needs to be in the FBI or a news caster or something.

"Ok, yeah, what about it?" I answered in a nonchalant tone. "Nothing happened if that's what you're asking. He almost knocked me over when he was running trying to catch his friend. And he was just catching me from falling and that's it. Sadly." I continued, muttering the last part hoping she didn't hear me. I so didn't wanna talk about this now, especially when I was working. I'm a fun girl and I like to goof around and gossip just like everyone else does but when I was working I like being professional at all times. I guess I was wired like that I guess. It's been a habit I acquired from my dad.

"Oh, I was wondering." She answered. "I thought you hitting that fine piece of ass or something." All I could do was shake my head at that. All she ever thinks about is having sex. That girl is freaky deak! You would think she was a dude the way she thinks about sex all the time. She's actually like the female version of those hit it and quit it boys. Yea you shook your head too didn't you? But I still love that girl. She's the one that introduced me to my vibrator, Dominic. According to her I wasn't getting enough action therefore her dragging me to the adult toy store.

"No Adrian I'm not." Even though I would very much like to, just have to find him first.

"Damn, we could have been double dating and what not."

"What are talking about?" I questioned her.

"I'm kinda dating his friend Ben I guess you could say."

I turned my head so quick it almost fell off. I can't believe it. Maybe I heard her wrong. First of all Adrian like I said before is one of those hit it and quit it type people so her slowing down and dating someone is kinda jaw dropping right now. I really think it's gonna snow right now and may I remind you we're in Miami where it's always warm! Like I seriously don't know what to do with myself at the moment.

But wait minute! So if she's messing with his friend that means I can get in contact with Mr. Sexiness! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! I feel like doing the dougie or something.

"Really? So someone finally trapped your ass into a relationship." I replied

"Oh shut it Amy. He's really cute and I'm trying something different then what I usually go for in guys."

"So what's different about this one? And how did he get you into a relationship. I thought that was forbidden in your books."

"He treats me right, he's cute, and he's going places in life. Do you who that boy is? His dad is like a freaking millionaire Amy! He owns his own meat business. I know you heard of Boykewich's Meats right?" Adrian asked.

"Oh course I've heard of it. Everyone buys that stuff. I buy that stuff it's like the best meat out there. 'High quality meat at a low price!'" I replied trying to sound like the dude in the commercial.

"Well that is Ben's dad, Leo Boykewich. When Ben graduates from college he's gonna be working under his dad and then in a couple of years the business will be passed down to him."

"You seriously not using him are you?"

"Of course I'm not. I'm not one of mooching hussies! You know I can support myself on my own. But all I'm saying is he's got money and can take care of me and maybe half of the city." We both laughed. I gave her a high five.

"So do you know anything about his friend Richard?" I asked. Forget being professional for a minute.

"Oh yeah, he's real cool. He's one of those laid back type people. He's from money too so if you wanna hook up let me know. I'll always help a friend out." She said giving me a sly smile.

"About that I-" I started. "Amy we're ready for you on set!" called the photographer.

Dang it! Just when I was getting some information. I told Adrian we would be finishing this conversation when I got done with my shoot. Now that I finally got a way to contact my future husband I was not gonna let this opportunity pass me.

After I was done Adrian and I went out to get lunch. I called Grace to meet us there so we could have a girls chat. Adrian and I finished our talk and she told me she would hook a sista up. Do you know I almost started harlem shaking in the middle of aisle of that bistro we were at.

Later when I got to Grace and I's apartment I went and got ready for bed and around 9:00 at night when I was just about to close my eyes my freaking phone starts ringing.

Don't you hate that? Just when you've got all comfortable in bed and your about to go to sleep somebody calls you. Ugh! That really just grinds my gears. I laughed, I really watch to much family guy.

I looked at my phone and saw it was some unknown number. I usually don't answer someone I don't know but I don't know what possessed me to do it this time.

"Hello?" I answered unsure of who I was talking to.

"Hi, is this Amy?" Some unknown deep voice asked.

"Yea"

"Hey, this is Richard! Adrian gave me your number." GET THE MOTHER FUCKING GUN! I think I just died.

* * *

Hi guys! Thanks for everyone who reviewed. It meant the world to me and especially since this is my first story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and it was worth the wait. lol and please review and give me your thoughts. thanks!


End file.
